The present disclosure relates to image processing devices.
Images captured by digital cameras or document scanners are represented by raster image data that is a matrix of pixel values. Therefore, determination of the type of an image represented by raster image data typically requires a user to make a visual inspection and settings.
Some image processing devices perform region separation. Region separation refers to a process of classifying an image into different regions, including photographic, pictorial, line drawing, text, and background regions. Some other image processing devices determine whether an image contains photographic, pictorial, text, and line drawing image regions.